


Work Talk

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: You said as you plopped on the chair in front of Percival’s desk and placed a slice of cake in front of him, careful of not touching the papers he was filing. “Good day to you my dear, I bought you cake, because I needed to leave the bakery for a while or else I would lose my mind. I can’t with some customers. How did my mom did so for so long before retiring, I don’t know.”Percival chucked, “The new flavors aren’t been well received? A shame, that strawberry and chamomile cake you made the other day was delicious.”





	Work Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #21. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”

You said as you plopped on the chair in front of Percival’s desk and placed a slice of cake in front of him, careful of not touching the papers he was filing. “Good day to you my dear, I bought you cake, because I needed to leave the bakery for a while or else I would lose my mind. I can’t with some customers. How did my mom did so for so long before retiring, I don’t know.”

Percival chucked, “The new flavors aren’t been well received? A shame, that strawberry and chamomile cake you made the other day was delicious.”

“Thanks for the support,” You sighed. “Most of my patrons are taking the new menu well, I’ve gotten some great comments about them. It’s just… well, some of the older generation didn’t take it too well.”

“Yeah, they’re used to your mom’s recipes.” Percival agreed while taking a bit of the cake you’d given him. “And those were good, but changes are also a good thing. Have they been too hard on you?”

“Not too much, usually. But the other day, this elderly witch just threw a hissy fit to end all hissy fits because we no longer had the white cake. The white cake Percy! It’s not like I took the chocolate and berries one, but the freaking white cake.”

“Change is annoyingly difficult,” Percival soothed you. “Specially for a bakery that has been there for as long as yours has. Your grandmother founded it, your mom worked and now it’s yours. Baking with magic is a talent that runs in your family, and people are appreciative of your work, but I won’t deny that throwing hissy fits because of one item is not the way to go.”

You were silent for a bit, “I suppose so. And I was thinking of adding more magical ingredients too, I am working on one with fluxweed and asphodel to help calm the nerves and anxieties, doesn’t that sound nice? Eating a slice of delicious cake instead of a potion?”

Percival’s eyebrows shot upwards, then took a gulp of his coffee, “That… is nothing short of genius. Recipes that can heal sound like a good idea for you to tackle.”

You smiled at your boyfriend, “Thanks. The idea has been on my mind a lot lately, so I figured, why not? And now I’m developing the recipe. Looking forward the reaction that is going to cause.”

“Hey now,” Percival said as he put the cup down and reached for one of your hands. “Don’t let that stop you. You never have, you’ve been very brave in doing your own thing with the bakery, keep going. What else are you thinking, tell me, I’ll listen.”

You looked down at your joined hands, “A knotgrass cake, similar to knotgrass mead. And a chocolate cake with African pepper,” You grew excited at the descriptions of your work. You were proud of it, and wanted to share it, and knew that Percival would understand. “A lovage and coffee cake too.”

Percival grinned at your enthusiasm. “See? Those ideas are brilliant and you should keep going.”

“I’m also thinking of expanding our drink menu,” You mused. “No-majs love that pumpkin spice and it is tasty, but I was thinking about other more interesting and magical combinations in seasonal drinks.”

“Seasonal drinks, huh? That should give the no-maj coffee shops a run for their money.”

“I’m quite excited about it!” You were high with excitement for a moment, then you blushed as you realized that you were simply talking about yourself. “Ah, sorry I got overly excited, here I am talking about my work while you’re trying to do yours.”

Percival laughed, and wave a hand dismissing your worries. “Don’t worry about it, all paperwork. Nothing fun, I welcome the distraction. I need the distraction sometimes.”

“That bad huh?” You said and watched as Percival laid back on his chair and rested his head on one of his hands.

“It can be,” Percival admitted. “Would be dark lords, wizards and witches gone rogue and of course the blasted paperwork.”

“Doesn’t sound fun.”

“It’s not, but someone has to do it.”

“Especially you, right? Mister Most-of-my-family-have-been-aurors-Graves, I mean, I could hardly see you as a baker,” You teased. “You’re gunning for Sera’s post?”

“Only after she vacates it,” Percival laughed. “She’d destroy me otherwise. And I’ll have you know, that once upon a time, I dreamt of being a quidditch player. Maybe I’ll retire from politics and go into the game.”

You snorted, “As if you’d actually leave your post. You might as well be glued to it.”

“Offended, I can and on occasion, have left my post.”  
“Prove it!”

“Fine,” Percival stood and grabbed a folder. “I’ll have to take this to Seraphina first, but once I do, we’ll leave and do whatever you want to do. Let’s have some fun in the city.”

“Yes!” You whooped. “Oh a walk in Central Park would be lovely, we have perfect fall weather for that!”

“Right, then, I’ll be right back.”

You watched him leave and grabbed your bag, reducing the size of the plate you’d used to bring Percival cake and tucked it away. You did not wait long, Percival came back to his office and you stood from the chair, waited until he’d put his coat on and walked outside.

“Ready miss?” Percival stood next to you and then extended his arm. “Let’s go and have a nice day out.”

You took his arm smiling, “Lead on kind sir, lead on.”


End file.
